


Lions of the Horizon

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elam Mahariel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I slipped what may be one of things that brings me the most joy in Origins, when Zevran clears his throat before reciting the poem, and is surely one thing that reminds Elam of why he loves Zevran in all this. Second, I did borrow from Aker, the lions that do indeed guard the horizons to add them into Thedas lore for Elam and Zevran. The book Zevran has is a book of ancient tales, gods and goddesses that includes poems, stories and the like.</p></blockquote>





	Lions of the Horizon

“You cannot sleep?” Zevran wrapped his arms around Elam’s waist, pulling him flush to his chest. “Was it another nightmare?”

Zevran remembered the nightly occurrences during the blight vividly, and although a great many months had separated them, Elam’s absence in bed at this late hour brought back the constant concern of those dreams upon his warden.

He had found Elam standing motionless, staring out the window into the blackened sky across the Keep.

Elam relaxed into Zevran, allowing his head to fall back slightly. He was rewarded in kind with warm lips along his jawline before Zevran’s chin came to rest on his shoulder. “I would have had to fall asleep to dream. No, I… it is silly. But I almost dread closing my eyes, for fear that you being here is nothing but a dream itself.”

Zevran’s arms tightened around Elam’s waist upon hearing his warden’s breath catch. The pain of the long separation, the fear of losing each other was not something that would easily be forgotten, for him as well as Elam.

The time spent apart, never truly knowing the others fate had been measured in mere seconds as days painfully lingered, unwilling to end. All victories, all accomplishments shallow in meaning with the realization that the one with whom to share was absent, defeats magnified in isolation.

He would not be able to easily erase that from either of them, continued apologies were both unnecessary and painful. In fact, Zevran was sure that Elam did not expect such, the things said in the Keeps main hall only a few hours before had lain all bare. The ease and comfort found in each other’s arms during the blight, would take time to return, but both were certain it would.

“Are you any better versed in poetry from when we last met, my dear Elam?” Zevran’s words received a quick sideways glance before a hint of a smile on his warden’s face became evident.

“You have another poem? Is it… similar to the last one, or is this one naughtier?” Elam squirmed as Zevran’s fingers lightly dug into his ribs in rebuke to his humor.

“Alas, no…” Zevran’s exaggerated sigh forced a small chuckle out of Elam, “I found a fascinating tome in the library of a very wealthy Crow leader, and I took it to amuse myself on the lonely Antivan nights… let’s see…ahem”

Elam turned suddenly at the clearing of Zevran’s throat remaining in Zevran’s grasp, laying a firm, albeit fleeting kiss on his lips. “I have missed you, Zevran Arainai.”

Zevran stared at Elam quizzically for a few moments before continuing on, wondering what brought about such a gesture. 

 

“One Lion follows the darkened sky,  
lamenting the loss of light.  
Another follows the sunlit sky,  
yearning for the solace of dark.  
Separate they wander, ever divided  
until the magic hour rises,  
Illuminating the path that unites…”

 

Elam stood silently, biting lightly at his lower lip before meeting Zevran’s gaze. “That was quite lovely, what does it mean?”

“It is an intriguing poem, no? I wondered that myself and is indeed why I took tome from its owner.” Zevran turned Elam back around to face the starlit sky, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness and warmth of the position before continuing.

“According to legend, there are two lions that rule the sky… the horizons. One walks in the golden sun, while the other the cold, perpetual night. They spent lifetimes searching the open skies for their partner, their love.”

“Did they ever find each other?” Elam brought Zevran’s hand from his waist, placing small kisses along the knuckles, never taking his eyes from the sky above.

“That is the marvelous part! They continued on this way until at last, the magic hour rose. Here it was truly no longer day, but was also no longer night… the hour the horizons meet. The lion that walked in the light broke pieces from the sun, scattering them into the cold dark sky, illuminating it just enough that they would be forever able to gaze on one another. They no longer roam the empty skies, but instead wait for the magic hour where their souls are united once more.”

Zevran gently nudged Elam after a few silent moments placing a small kiss on the curve of his ear. “You have not fallen asleep on me…”

“Not at all, I was just thinking… is that us. Are we the lions?” Zevran noticed the uncertainty in Elam’s voice and immediately understood.

Zevran pulled Elam closer, wrapping his arms tight once again, “No my warden, they are not. The lions make for a marvelous tale, but their fate is set never to meet. You will never have to search through dark or light… we will not be parted again, this I swear.”

Zevran felt the tension drain from Elam almost in an instant. He knew the fear was not yet erased but hoped that at least for tonight, it was sated. 

Smiling he leaned in slightly to whisper in Elam’s ear, “Now then, I do have a rather naughty poem told to me by an Antivan bard, if you care to join me back in bed…”

**Author's Note:**

> I slipped what may be one of things that brings me the most joy in Origins, when Zevran clears his throat before reciting the poem, and is surely one thing that reminds Elam of why he loves Zevran in all this. Second, I did borrow from Aker, the lions that do indeed guard the horizons to add them into Thedas lore for Elam and Zevran. The book Zevran has is a book of ancient tales, gods and goddesses that includes poems, stories and the like.


End file.
